The Brothers Holmes
by I Worship Steven Moffat
Summary: A series of texts from Mycroft and Sherlock, from Reichenbach onwards. Sort of angsty at first, but then it's slight humour and fluff. No clear genre. Oneshot!


He will not last forever, Sherlock. –MH

It is none of your business. Stay out of it. I will not return to my old address until I see fit. Moriarty had spies. –SH

And? This is not a question of your integrity, Sherlock. What about the mental health of your former colleague? –MH

Stay out of affairs that do not concern you, Mycroft. John was nothing more than an ordinary, dull human. He doesn't need me, anyway. –SH

It sounds as if you believe him to be much more than just ordinary and dull, little brother. Playing games was always your forte, I suppose. –MH

Assumption is an unattractive trait. –SH

Ah, but you did not deny them. –MH

How long has is been? –MH

Nine months. I have tracked down the majority of Moriarty's pets, but I shall not be returning for a very long time. –SH

Sherlock, there are men and women trained for things like this. Let the grownups handle it, will you? –MH

Oh, yes, because that worked out so well the last time. I will politely decline your assistance. –SH

Hardly polite, brother. –MH

A year, Sherlock. John is becoming weaker. –MH

He's not going to last, you know. He is not like you or I. –MH

It has been two years. You are ignoring me and in the meantime, John has fallen ill.

Two and a half years. He has been hospitalised, Sherlock. I sincerely hope you now realise the seriousness of this situation. He has taken to crying out your name during the night. –MH

Soon. –SH

He's dying. Please, Sherlock. I beg of you. Come for him. –MH

Begging does not suit you. –SH

The doctors have informed me that he has fallen into a coma. He is not responding properly to the treatment. You act as if this is a game. Stop being so immature and be by his side at least until he dies. –MH

I am finished. The last of Moriarty's men have been taken. –SH

Is everything about revenge with you, Sherlock? Your precious doctor is dying. Show a little moral, for his sake. –MH

He is on the mend. This morning he awoke for a few moments and spoke of a dark-haired man who visited him in the dead of night. Is it possible that you, the great Sherlock Holmes, have decided to become a human once more? –MH

Your kindness is disconcerting and unpleasant. Do not attempt it again in the future. Yes, it was I. –SH

And yet I have proved to you that ordinary people are still worth saving, no matter how…ordinary and dull they may be. I consider this to be a personal triumph on my behalf. –MH

I am not staying, Mycroft. –SH

It has been a year since John healed. He is engaged to be married in the fall. A bit of irony there, don't you think? And yet you have yet to show your face. What could you possibly be doing? –MH

His fiancée is beautiful, you know. Not to mention smart. The ceremony draws ever nearer, and no sign of you. This is a coward's play. –MH

It will happen eventually. There is no delaying the inevitable. John is the happiest I have seen him, since you took a rather unfortunate fall. –MH

Do you think that by goading me you have somehow resulted in my being jealous? Quite the contrary, Mycroft. I am glad for him. –SH

Two weeks. –MH

It is tomorrow. Shall you be in attendance? –MH

I would not be expecting an appearance from me, Mycroft. –SH

That was overly dramatic. –MH

I refuse to apologise for my actions. –SH

I never said it was a bad thing. Contrariwise, I thought it was brave. A strange sensation, considering it was you. –MH

I did not crash a wedding for nothing, you know. –SH

Perhaps I am the only person that does. Let me guess—'I am not staying,' 'John is too dull and ordinary', 'I must track down x amount of spies'…the usual excuses? –MH

I see that I was mistaken. But was that really necessary, Sherlock? –MH

In public? Oh, yes. –SH

You are growing soft in your married life. Perhaps even—dare I say it—normal? –MH

And who ever said that normalcy was a bad thing? –SH

You, on many occasions, if I remember correctly. But I digress. -MH


End file.
